Never say never
by Staz
Summary: There's a hebrew saying: when the two are fighting, the third shall win. A short fluffy piece to help the truth prevail.


Disclaimer: No infringement intended what-so-ever.

A/N: I just needed something warm and fluffy tonight and a release to some really annoying thoughts. Enjoy!

-----

In moments of clarity Sarah MacKenzie knew a relationship with Harmon Rabb Jr. would never work. When real life faded to the corners of her mind and a hidden curtain was lifted, great powers rose to the surface.

She knew she wasn't his type, and he wasn't hers.

She knew they'd always fight and get in each other's faces.

She knew that he loved her only as his best friend or sister.

She knew it was probably her loneliness that made her ache for the prominent male figure in her life.

She knew that he would do anything for her as she would for him.

She knew he would always keep a place in his heart just for her.

She knew he would forever be a part of her.

She knew any man in her life was immediately compared to him and threatened by him.

She knew her imaginary children would always have his eyes and smile.

She knew it all.

A wise man once said 'knowledge is power'. That statement obviously didn't refer to matters of the heart. In these matters reason was the cowardly little gnome sitting in the corner, occasionally trying to squeeze in an argument, then promptly shuffling back to his darkness.

The little gnome of her consciousness, Dopey, as she lovingly called him, chose to speak up at the most inconvenient times, specifically in times of true Harm-Mac confrontations.

Who was to say what was right anyways? Personal experience predicted a 50/50 chance of getting things right listening to reason, so how was she supposed to know what to think?

When lucidity escaped her, days would find her thinking up a future for them both, clinging to every moment in their history that promised heaven on earth. Nights passed dreaming of Harm holding her to him and never letting go.

And then there were days like these - days when Dopey would wrestle with Cupid in an endless fight for the upper hand. Thoughts mixed and clashed, her insides twisted and turned, banishing all thoughts of food from her mind. One moment she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, the next she vowed to go on with her life and find herself a man so she could put all her thoughts of Harmon Rabb to rest.

Sitting in a quiet corner of the park she closed her eyes and let the gentle wind caress her face and run through her hair. Dopey and Cupid, momentarily distracted by the calming touch, stood still in their battle positions and they too shut down and basked in a power greater than them both.

"Is this seat taken?"

Two sets of imaginary eyes and one brown pair snapped open in utter disbelief of Fate's cruelty. These days weren't meant for confrontations.

Harm chuckled at the startled look on Mac's face and sat down. "I'll take that as a yes."

Still getting no response from the usually rather talkative Marine, he figured he should explain his presence. "It was such a beautiful day, I thought I'd go out for a run and then I saw you..." She was staring at him as a baby would – eyes open wide with wonder, taking in the world with a thirst for anything and everything, innocent and just a little shiny. She melted him to the grass.

"Hey..." he whispered softly with a smile, and drew a finger down her arm.

Mac blinked and then smiled almost shyly. "Hi." She whispered back.

"You okay?"

She smiled a watery smile this time. Her insides still ached from their earlier twisting, the two imaginary kings of her romantic mind were actually both at a loss and a blanket of fatigue had fallen over her. Giving into her objective muscles, she shifted slightly and rested against him.

Within moments she was wrapped in a strong embrace, cocooned in a safe haven. Brother, best-friend or more, nothing mattered at that moment. He was there and giving her all the comfort she needed, no questions asked.

Harm didn't know how long they'd sat that way but he was getting worried. He'd never seen Mac this way, and that was saying something given their long acquaintance. He had to get her to open up, but for that they needed a different atmosphere and a much more comfortable place to sit.

Still not attempting any conversation he shifted and got them both off of the grass as swiftly and smoothly as possible. He took her hand in his and she followed him tamely to the parking lot and his car.

By the time they reached his apartment, Dopey and Cupid had resumed their earlier brawl and Mac was shifting restlessly.

Not even doubting himself anymore, Harm collected her into his arms again and sat her down with him. Mac gave in completely. Her muscles relaxed, she melted, perfectly willing to sink right into him. Taking deep breaths full of his scent gave Cupid an advantage. Feeling his fingers comb through her hair effectively pushed Dopey further and further back to his corner.

From behind the half mast curtain came out a third unfamiliar figure wearing long black robes. The judge gave both sides appraising looks and got right down to the heart of the issue.

A deep sigh was the only warning Harm got before the subtle attack.

"Friend or foe?" the words tumbled out, freed from their restraints.

After a moment's silence Harm responded, "Friend."

"Heaven or hell?" she wasn't even thinking.

"Heaven." This time there wasn't any hesitation on his part, he played along.

"Choice or default?"

"Choice." He hoped he was answering right.

"Chore or pleasure?"

"Pleasure." He really hoped she was asking what he thought she was asking.

"Comfort or love?"

His heart beating in his ears, Harm slowly brought Mac's face up to his and gathered strength from her sleepy gaze. "Love, Sarah."

The touch of his lips against hers was gentle. He kissed her slowly and carefully, as if afraid she would break. His thumb brushed back and forth against her cheek, slowly heating her up. A point deep inside her started pulsing with heat waves that made their way to her skin and lapped at it till it tingled and sparked with lethargic energy.

He deepened the kiss and Mac gave in completely, opening her mouth and soul to Harm without a second thought, or a first one for that matter. She couldn't have moved if her life depended on it.

Suddenly there was air against her lips and a cry of anguish almost escaped her. She couldn't take a crash now, she was too high. Mac was breathless as fear gripped her heart.

"Sarah... I love you." Oh sweet surrender. The vise loosened and disappeared.

She wanted to answer him, he deserved that much. But she was thoroughly drained. He had caught her in a moment of frailty and shattered all her defenses. Mac was at a complete and total loss for words or actions.

Promising herself she'd tell and show him later just what was usually hidden from sight, she stayed still against him, a passive recipient to his kisses and caresses.

With her eyes closed she felt him chuckle as he pulled her up with him and walked to his bed, laying her down. It took effort to lift her heavy eyelids, but an effort well spent as she saw a smiling Harm standing above her, then climbing into bed beside her.

One last investment in muscle activity brought her to her safe haven once again.

Her promised admission of love was released on a sigh and received by an echo. The waves of heat were ebbing, leaving steady warmth in their stead.

It was the middle of the day on a Saturday and Mac felt like she hadn't slept for the past 2 years and was finally allowed physical and mental rest. Through her last ties to consciousness she felt Harm's caresses and heard his promised words and it all felt so right, so logical. Dopey and Cupid shook hands and faded into the background.

You know what they say: never say never.

-----

The End


End file.
